


Onaji Hoshi ni Umareta Futari Dakara

by Kakarott



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Intersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarott/pseuds/Kakarott
Summary: Son Goku was promised to another before he ever met Chi-Chi. Something this Goku learned from his Grandpa Gohan before the tragic events that led to his parental figure's death. And sometimes, wishes come with consequences - whether those consequences are good or bad, Goku will just have to find out along the way.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 101





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's iterations. Nor am I making profit from this fanfiction which is purely for fun.
> 
> Onaji Hoshi ni Umareta Futari Dakara translates into Because We Two Were Born on the Same Planet

The woman whom he had faced in the tournament told him her name once he had defeated her in the ring. 

“My name is Chi-Chi!”

He blinked, then his eyes widened. “You look so different, Chi-Chi!” He lifted his hand to rub the back of his head as one memory arose to the forefront of his thoughts.

_“Sorry, but I promised ta marry someone already, Chi-Chi.” Young Son Goku said. Not that he knew what that meant. Only that his Grandpa Gohan had told him that he was betrothed. Although Grandpa Gohan hadn’t told him what it really meant only that you could only do that with one person and that that person would have a tail too and not be from Earth. His Grandpa had told him it was the message left by his parents, though it had been addressed to Goku himself. But he’d been too young to remember it and the message had disappeared once spoken from what the man who’d raised him had said._

_Chi-Chi stared into his eyes, her own starting to water. “That’s not fair!”_

_Goku sighed. “Sorry, but I gotta listen ta my Grandpa.”_

_“Oh,” she lifted her arm and wiped away her tears. “I understand. Do you know their name?”_

_He shook his head. “No. Just that they’re my Prince.”_

_“What!? Goku, you can’t marry a man!”_

_“Why not?” He frowned._

_“Men don’t marry other men.”_

_“I don’t care Chi-Chi. I’m going to keep my promises,” even if he didn’t himself remember making one, “and honor late Grandpa Gohan.”_

Six years had passed since then and Goku still had not met this person he was supposed to marry. But he remembered it every so often, because he never forgot anything Grandpa Gohan had taught him.

“Have you met your intended, Goku?”

“Ah. No. Not yet.” He hadn’t. He didn’t know when they’d come to get him. Sometimes he wondered if they were alive as he had no name to go by.

“If you’ve never met them and they haven’t shown up by now, why don’t you marry me, Goku?”

He shook his head. “I can’t.”

With a sigh she nodded. He thought she was done, but as he turned to move away from her she called out again. “Goku.”

He turned to face her. “Yes, Chi-Chi?”

“Some people don’t get married, but they have children together.”

His brows furrowed. “That don’t sound right Chi-Chi. I’m only supposed ta be with the one I marry.” At least from what little he’d learned from his late Grandpa Gohan.

“Goku, with the technology of today you don’t have to be with me. Except as a friend. Maybe someone who helps me raise a child. But we won’t actually be together.”

“Oh…,” but he didn’t know what was the right way to go about this. “That might be okay. But let’s go talk ta Bulma and the others.” Due to the Tournament he knew they hadn’t yet left, even if it was all over.

Goku walked toward a picnic bench where his friends sat. Bulma, Yamcha, Krillian, Chiaotzu, Tien, Oolong, Puar, and Master Roshi. He waved to them. “Hey guys.”

Krillian grinned. “Hey Goku, what’s up?”

Goku leaned in to whisper to Bulma, “Bulma, how do ya have kids with technology?”

Bulma’s face heated up and she stood, hands curled into fists. “Why are you asking that Goku!?”

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “I tol’ Chi-Chi I can’t marry her, cuz I already promised someone else, but she still wants ta have a child with me, but I can’t be with her, but she said technology could help out with that. But what about my promise ta my… betrothed?”

The guys stared over at Chi-Chi.

Master Roshi asked, “Why wouldn’t you want to marry a fine looking young gal like that, Goku?”

Bulma smacked her hand on the back of Master Roshi’s head. “Goku already has someone he’s going to marry.” She then took Goku’s hand and one of Chi-Chi’s and led them to a tree some yards away from everyone else.

Goku glanced around. “What’re we doin’ here?”

Bulma sighed. “Okay, Chi-Chi, why does it have to be Goku’s child? If you’re in love with him it’s not going to help you. He’s famous for keeping his promises.”

Goku glanced between the blue haired woman and the dark haired daughter of the Ox King.

“He’s strong and handsome. I would have preferred to be married to him, but this would be fine too.”

“Wouldn’t you like to marry someone and have children with them?”

“I… I’m just not interested in anyone else.”

Bulma sighed. “I see. Well, as long as you’re not trying to trap Goku.”

“I’m not! We won’t be married and we won’t even be having…,” she lowered her voice to whisper, “sex.”

Goku scratched his cheek. “How does one even have a baby anyway?”

Bulma quirked a brow. “Goku, have you ever had sex?”

“What’s that?”

“I’m not sure how this is going to work Chi-Chi. I can’t believe I have to teach Goku this,” she shook her head. “Goku, do you _want_ to have a child with Chi-Chi?”

He shook his head.

“Then you don’t have to.”

Chi-Chi glared at Bulma.

Bulma frowned at Chi-Chi. “You shouldn’t pressure someone into doing what you want. But I guess you’re pretty sheltered where you’re from and used to getting your own way as I hear you’re the daughter of the Ox King.”

Chi-Chi blinked. “I… guess?”

“Then why don’t you stay with me for awhile and I’ll introduce you to some guys. Not anyone I personally dated, but they did have some pretty fine looking single family members.”

“But…”

Bulma shook her head. “No but’s. Even I know not to mess with someone else’s fiance. And since he is betrothed to someone, you have to have not only his permission, but his betrothed’s permission as well!”

“Oh…” Chi-Chi lowered her gaze to the ground.

Bulma waved to Goku, “I’m going to take Chi-Chi home with me. You stay out of trouble, you hear?”

“Ah, yeah!” He waved and then walked over to the picnic table to help himself to some food. There was a lot left. His friends knew his appetite after all.

Yamcha asked, “So, wonder if your fiancee is a hot babe, or not.”

Goku shook his head. “I dunno. Can a guy be a hot babe?”

Several eyes rounded and stared at him. Some dropped their chopsticks.

“What!?”

Master Roshi chuckled. “Your Grandpa Gohan did tell me he was pretty sure that message mentioned a Prince, but I still can’t believe it. Maybe it got cut off and it’s a princess. Besides I’m sure some of the wording was strange since our language wasn’t theirs.”

Krillian chuckled. “That’s got to be it, right Goku?”

Tien and Chaotzu nodded.

Oolong shook his head. “I can’t see you with some guy, Goku. You’re not gay.”

Puar glanced from one person to the next before asking, “How do we know what Goku is or isn’t?”

Yamcha frowned at Puar. “Well, he’s never tried to hit on me, Krillian, Tien, or anyone I know of.”

Master Roshi was the one to quip, “But has our Goku ever hit on any of the ladies?”

There were several gasps and then all eyes were on Goku.

“I don’t know what you mean. I hit a lot of people when I’m sparring.”

Everyone practically fell over. They shook their heads and wondered if Goku just wasn’t interested in anyone at all.

Master Roshi asked. “Do you want children, Goku?”

“I think so.”

“Well, what if your betrothed never shows up, how are you going to have children?” Yamcha asked.

Goku’s brows furrowed. “Technology?”

“That means having a baby with a woman still that isn’t your intended.” Tien pointed out.

Goku wished they’d drop the subject as he began to lose his appetite and set down his chopsticks. His plate was still half full.

“Goku?” They all stared at him with wide unbelieving eyes.

He blinked. Wish! That was it! With a grin at his friends and a chuckle he picked back up his chopsticks and continued stuffing his face.

“Goku?” Krillian tilted his head.

He didn’t answer until within moments his plate was cleaned. “Yeah, Krillian?”

“What are you thinking?”

“Well, I thought if I wanna have a kid then I could just ask Shenron.”

They all gave him an incredulous look that he didn’t see as he dug into a next helping. Once he’d had his fill he stood up and waved to his friends. “I’m gonna go see Bulma!”

It wasn’t long before he found himself at Capsule Corp knocking on the door.

Bulma answered and blinked. She shut the door behind her with a _snick_. “Goku! What are you doing here. If Chi-Chi sees you…”

“She’s here?”

“Yeah. I’m setting her up on a few dates.”

“I hope she finds someone she likes.”

“Me too. Now… why are you here?”

“I was wondering if I could borrow the dragon ball radar…”

“Sure, Goku! But… what do you need it for?”

“I wanna make a wish.”

“You? You usually let everyone else make a wish and just like collecting the dragon balls. I was sure it was for the four star…”

He shook his head. “That’s my favorite, but it’ll just fly away again after my wish…”

“Will you tell me what your wish is?”

“No, but it won’t hurt anyone.”

“Well… okay. I’ll bring it out, you wait here and don’t move from this spot,” she pushed him back till he was behind a few trees. Then she turned and went inside to grab the radar.

Goku grinned when she came back out and handed it to him. “Thank’s Chi-Chi!”

With the radar it didn’t take him more than a day to find the Dragon Balls. Sometimes it took a great deal longer, but at least this once it was pretty easy.

“Come forth, Shenron! And grant me my wish!” He called to him with his hands in the air. He waited as the clouds darkened the skies and the green and yellow dragon with red glowing eyes appeared.

“I am Shenron! Tell me your wish!”

“I wish I had children with my Prince.”

Shenron remained quiet for a few moments before speaking. “It is done.”

Goku glanced around. His brows furrowed even as some strange warmth stirred within him. “Where are they?” But Shenron had already disappeared before he finished asking his question and the dragon balls shot off around the world.

“Huh…,” he scratched the back of his head and glanced around. “Maybe they’re at home!” He turned to head back home, excitement swelling inside him. Shenron had said it was done, so there _had_ to be little ones somewhere. Which meant he _did_ have a Prince.

* * *

A tall long haired male with a tail wrapped around his waist like a belt stared down at a smaller individual in blue spandex and similar armor. “Come on, Prince Vegeta, we’ve got to get to the next planet.”

“Shush up third-class!”

Raditz glowered, but refrained from making a comment. Vegeta and Nappa were both greater in power than him.

Nappa walked in at that moment with meat. “There’s enough here for all of us. What part do you want, my Prince?”

“The legs.”

Nappa nodded and took the Torso, leaving the rest for Raditz himself.

Vegeta frowned. “There’s a strange energy coming from that direction,” he pointed Northward into territory Frieza’s Army hadn’t yet explored.

Raditz blinked. “Ain’t Earth in that direction?”

Nappa nodded. “I believe it is. But there’s very little of value out that way. Most planet’s there aren’t inhabitable.”

Raditz glanced that way. “Well… my brother Kakarot was sent that way. I want to go see him.”

Nappa frowned. “Wasn’t he born with a power level of two?”

“I guess?”

Nappa laughed. “And you want to go get a _weakling_ that might not even have survived!?”

“Well, we’re the only three Saiyans that survived the end of our planet, right? So if there’s one more of us, shouldn’t we find out?”

Vegeta scoffed. “You just want someone else to be lower on the pecking order than you.”

Raditz gnawed on an arm from the being they’d slaughtered on the planet they’d just left. Only once he’d gotten down to the bone did he continue speaking. “You two weren’t told, were you?”

“Told what?” They cast suspicious glances at him.

Placing down the bone in his hands he smirked. “Guess you don’t know. I was sure Nappa would have some clue. Kakarot might have had a low level, but King Vegeta betrothed Kakarot to his son! My dad Bardock thought about declining, but who can say no to their King, right?”

Vegeta stood up and grabbed Raditz’ by his hair. “What!? Your brother is third-class trash, just like you! He’s worse!”

Nappa disentangled Vegeta’s gloved hands from Raditz’s hair. “Please, my Prince, calm down.

“I don’t believe you Raditz. My father would not have betrothed me to a third-class no body, especially another man!”

Nappa’s brows furrowed. “I didn’t know _who_ , but my Prince, you were betrothed.”

“To who? It can’t be a man!” He whirled around on the once general of the Saiyan Army.

“Well there were no women born around your age. Older women were already taken.”

“What does that have to do with anything, Nappa!?” Vegeta growled. “It has to be some sick joke. How close are we to the next planet? I hope it’s one I can blast.”

Raditz decided to drop the final bomb. “Kakarot isn’t _all_ male.”

Nappa and Vegeta both turned their attention back to him. Nappa with a grim line to his mouth and a quirked brow. Vegeta with a deep etched scowl and fisted hands.

“What do you mean by that?” Nappa inquired.

“I guess the term is… intersex, or something like that. So he’s as good as a Saiyajin woman for breeding. He takes _a lot_ after Bardock.”

Vegeta stilled. “So Kakarot would appear to be a man, and have male parts, but also…”

Raditz nodded. “Yeah, also female parts.”

Nappa looked down at the Prince. “Kakarot may be of the lower class in power, but we don’t know of any females that survived. We haven’t even found any infiltration babies on the planets we’ve been to and some of them were supposed to have Saiyans on them.”

Raditz snickered, “Kakarot might be the only way to repopulate our race. So if you don’t want him Vegeta…”

“I’ll make that decision _after_ I meet him.”

“Does that mean you wish us to head for Earth, my Prince?” Nappa asked.

Vegeta crossed his arms. “Tch. This may be our only chance for pure blooded Saiyans. If I decide I don’t want Kakarot, you’ll just have to do the honors, Nappa.”

Raditz snickered. “Nappa doesn’t like third-class warriors! What a tragedy. Does that mean it’ll be up to me, another third-class warrior, and the brother of our race’s only hope?”

Vegeta glared. “You’d better shut your mouth, Raditz!”

Nappa frowned. “You need to show respect to your prince.” He turned to Vegeta and bowed. “I’m going to turn the ship around so that we’re headed in the right direction. It may take some time to reach Earth. What will we tell Frieza, my Prince?”

“That we’re investigating planets. What else does he ever want us to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still working on my other fanfic, but this just would not get out of my head. If its a little rushed I'm sorry... still I hope you enjoyed it. Do let me know if you'd like for me to continue this one beyond this tidbit. And what do you think is going on with Goku's wish? I already know, but wondering if anyone else has picked up on it...
> 
> With how few canon female Saiyans of Universe 7 there were, there may be more than Goku with that intersex trait. But I haven't yet decided whom or if anyone else will show up.


	2. Unexpected

Goku, once he arrived at his place on Mount Paozu, he found no child. Not one. Not even a defenseless baby.

He scratched the back of his head as he left the house Grandpa Gohan had left behind when he’d passed on. 

Shenron  _ had _ said he’d granted the wish and the dragon god had never been known to lie. And if he’d been unable to grant the wish he would have said.

It didn’t make any sense to him that there was nothing and no one to show for the wish he’d made on the dragon balls.  _ Where _ could Shenron have placed them!? Because they hadn’t been where he’d stood and made the wish.

Even so, he looked around Mount Paozu for the next week, worried that maybe one of the animals had taken the young one. Yet there was no sign of a blood bath, nor the scent of another Earthling, or another tailed one like himself. But people had tried to cut off his tail whenever they’d noticed it had regrown. That he  _ didn’t _ like.

Glancing around one of the hot springs, he briefly wondered if he should give up and wait to locate the dragon balls again just to ask Shenron what had happened. Shaking his head, he took off for Capsule Corp. Just to see if Bulma might know what was going on and to return the dragon radar that he’d forgotten to take back to her the week prior.

“Bulma! Hi!” He waved down to her before landing in her yard.

“Goku! Where have you been?”

He rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle. “I’ve been on Mount Paozu. Shenron granted my wish, but I can’t find them anywhere.” He held the dragon radar in his other hand and held it out to her. “Sorry, I forgot ta give this back.”

Bulma smiled and took the radar back. “Well, thank you for returning it, even if you did so a  _ little _ late. Now, what do you mean, you can’t find them?”

Goku grinned and scratched his cheek. “Eh, I wished ta have children with my Prince and Shenron said it was done. But I can’t find any child anywhere that dun have no parents already and with a tail like me.” If it was true his  _ intended _ also had a tail, then their offspring must have tails too he imagined.

Bulma’s eyes widened. “What!? But that doesn’t make any sense. Two  _ men _ can’t have babies together.”

Goku frowned. “Why not?”

“Men don’t have the proper equipment.”

“What equipment?” He tilted his head and watched as his blue haired friend’s face reddened. 

“I can’t believe I have to educate you on this. Follow me, Goku.” She turned and headed inside, down a hall to a room with computers with Goku following not far behind. She turned on one of the devices and looked up information. “Here, watch this, it will tell you how babies are made. It’s cruder than what they use at the school, but for someone like you, well…” she trailed off and stood back and turned from the screen.

Goku’s eyes widened as he listened and watched. His face grew pale and paler as he watched the entire video feed until the end.

Bulma, hearing the credits, turned around and reached out to click out of the window. She looked toward Goku, “Well, now, you said Shenron granted your wish, so I dunno how that worked.”

“I… dun think I’mma boy,” not like he’d always thought. But he did have a penis, like the screen had shown, but that wasn’t all.

Bulma’s eyes widened at that. “Goku! How could you not be a boy. I’ve seen you walking around in  _ nothing _ . You definitely look all male to me.”

“I have…,” he gulped, “I have girl parts  _ too _ .”

She stared at him, her eyes even wider than before, if that were possible. “So, you’re intersex. That’s… but you’ve never seemed like it. Maybe your voice, a little bit, sometimes. But otherwise you look like a handsome young man.”

“Heh heh. Thanks?” He gulped. “If… if Shenron granted my wish, does that mean…” he touched the spot where his lower torso met his abdomen.

Bulma tapped a finger on her lower lip. “That just might be it, Goku. You might be pregnant and without having to do any of the fun part to get there.”

His brows furrowed. “Fun part?”

She giggled. “Well, never mind. It might be too early to tell if you  _ are _ pregnant. Even the brilliant Briefs family hasn’t come up with a way to detect at so early a stage. But in a few weeks, we can do blood work.”

“I hope that dun involve needles.”

Bulma whistled and didn’t respond. “Well, until then, if you are pregnant, I’ll get you a list of what you can and can’t eat, drink, or do.”

Goku groaned. He had not signed up for this, but he  _ had _ wished to have children with his Prince. He just hadn’t known then what it would mean.

“So you can’t drink coffee, nor tea with caffeine. It might be best to mostly stick to water, whole milk, and some fresh squeezed juice. You can’t eat as much fish as is typical for you. As for training, you’ll have to cut down.”

“What!? Why!?” He frowned at the idea of not being able to train, or even cutting down on it.

“Well, if you don’t listen to what I’m telling you, it could harm your baby. And if Shenron granted the wish, you  _ must _ be pregnant and that’s why you couldn’t just find a child magically before your eyes. But I guess this means you  _ do _ have a prince and what will he have to say if he ever shows up?”

He gulped. He had no idea. “I dunno. This is  _ so _ weird.”

“I can’t even tell you that you should have used birth control, because you  _ wanted _ to have a kid.” She shook her head. “And you can train, at least for the next trimester, or two, but you can’t push yourself like you try to do most of the time.”

He sank down on one of the chairs. He placed his hand on the back of the chair and lowered his chin onto his forearm. It was so much to take in. “Shenron’s mean.”

Bulma tilted her head back and laughed. “No. He’s not. You wished for it and he granted it to you. It might have been the only way he was able to grant your wish,” she ruffled his hair, “and since I know you so well, you’ll be staying with me. You could visit Kame House, but I think you should wait until you’ve gotten definitive proof that you’re carrying a baby Goku.” She shook her head, “I still can’t believe it, but you’ve always been different.”

Goku groaned and placed his forehead on his forearm to hide his face.

“And once we know for sure, I’ll even throw you a baby shower.”

“I dun think the baby will be able ta enjoy a shower if… if it’s inside me.”

Bulma rubbed his back. “It’s not really a shower Goku, it’s a party for the unborn baby and the soon-to-be mother.”

Goku lifted his head, “Mother!?”

“Well, yes, its the mother who carries the baby. So you’re going to be a mother. You did say you have the parts for it.”

“But… I’m a guy… Bulma!”

“Not fully, Goku. But as you’ve always used those pronouns I’m not going to call you anything else but a man.”

He sighed. “Good. But… my body,” he shook his head, “I dun like this.” He had never  _ known _ what all of his body parts really meant. Not even after Master Roshi had tried to teach him to read through those weird books. And now something was growing inside him. Like some parasite, but it was normal. He’d seen pregnant women before, both with older children already, so it didn’t look like it had harmed them. But it did weird him out.

However, he had made the wish. And despite how weird he found the idea, he also wanted to see the little one already. He’d thought he’d get to hold a kid as soon as he’d made the wish, but that wasn’t how that had turned out. Not at all. Especially if Bulma turned out to be right.

With a sigh, he stood up. “I’m hungry.”

Bulma giggled. “When are you  _ not _ hungry, Goku? I wish I had your metabolism. A lot of people do.”

“Eh, heh,” he scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin. That might be the case, but a lot of people, even his friends thought he was a pig. Even though he ate a lot, it never felt like quite enough. But, unless he was alone and had caught one of the large animals he just couldn’t bring himself to eat even more than what his friends had come to expect. Yet he did eat enough to stop the rumbling of his stomach.

“Come on Goku, I’ll get my mother to make you something to eat.”

He grinned. Bulma’s mother made delicious food. No way was he missing out on that! She was one of the few who never seemed to mind just how much he could eat. “Thank you, Bulma!”

She pat him on the shoulder with a giggle. “You’re welcome. Oh… if you do happen to be pregnant, you’re going to want to eat even more.” Her eyes widened. “At least twice as much as you usually do. How are we going to keep up!?”

Glancing at her he tilted his head. “Really? Why?”

“Well, the baby will have to eat too and it takes a lot of energy to grow a baby inside yourself.”

“Oh…”

“So, don’t be afraid to eat as much as you can.”

He knew she believed he was pregnant, but he couldn’t tell. Of course he wasn’t going to say no to eating as much as he could rather than just eating until he was satiated enough that his stomach wouldn’t growl at him.

* * *

Raditz stood by one of the windows of their spacecraft, his arms crossed and his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. He worried about his younger brother and what the other two might do to him. They still thought Kakarot had to have been sent as an infiltration baby, but he knew better. He just couldn’t bring that up, and if he did, they’d just ignore him. Since he was third class and they were first class and Elite.

With a snort, he turned around when he heard boots hitting the floor.

Nappa frowned. “And just what are you doing, Raditz? Didn’t Vegeta tell you to get some food?”

“Our stock is empty, Nappa. We’ll have ta land at the next planet.”

Nappa’s frown deepened, “I’ll have to see if there’s one close. We also need to refuel. But try to find something. We can’t be out of everything.”

The tip of his tail twitched in agitation. It was annoying when either of the higher classed Saiyans didn’t believe him. As far as they knew they were the only three left in the Universe, aside from his little brother. If he’d survived. “Fine. I’ll look again, but I’m not making promises I can’t keep.” He swiveled around and headed for the kitchens, his muscles tense from the interaction. He never knew when Nappa or Vegeta would try and hit him. It was all a matter of their tempers, or if they were in need of a spar. And he never won against either of them.

Gritting his teeth he entered the kitchen and lifted each hand to search the upper cupboards. Where he found nothing but cobwebs. It looked like he was going to have to dust and was annoyed that he had to do all of the damn chores. The other two, especially Vegeta, couldn’t be bothered to lift a finger.

He found nothing in the lower cupboards, nor in cold storage. His own stomach rumbled. Any fresh fruits and vegetables were long gone. They hadn’t really planned for the detour after all.

Shaking his head he went to find the other two who were at the controls. “Prince Vegeta, Nappa, there is nothing left ta eat. We have water, but that won’t sustain us.”

Vegeta glared, “And just who ate all of the food?”

Raditz frowned. “We  _ all _ did. We shoulda restocked  _ before _ making a detour for Earth, Prince Vegeta.” It grated on his nerves that he had to kowtow to him, but he was their prince. And once upon a time he’d been honored to work with him. But his personality left a lot to be desired.

Nappa pointed at something on the screen, taking Vegeta’s glare off of Raditz, “My prince, that planet looks promising. We could land there and fill restock and refuel.”

“Is that one of the icejin’s planet’s?”

“No, my prince. I don’t think it’s even on the PTO’s list.”

Raditz didn’t think Earth was either. “We’re getting farther away from PTO territory, Prince Vegeta, so it’s to be expected.”

“Fine. Land the ship, Nappa. We’ll take what we need and continue. We’ll leave the planet alone, for now, in case Frieza  _ wants _ it.”

Nappa nodded. “Yes, my Prince.”

Raditz backed away so that Nappa could switch places with where Vegeta sat. If he weren’t Saiyan himself, he might have felt bad for the sentient life living on the planet when the Prince of All Saiyans decided to invade them for supplies.  _ Especially _ if Prince Vegeta decided that the sentient lifeforms looked like a meal themselves if they didn’t cooperate with him. Not that he and Nappa didn’t also eat whatever Vegeta deemed worthy of his stomach.

While Nappa guided the ship to land, Vegeta turned his attention to Raditz himself.

“How long before we reach planet Earth?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t even think we’re in it’s solar system yet. Could be months.”

“That’s a long time. Hopefully Frieza doesn’t call us back,” Vegeta frowned.

“Well, unless he needs you for something, Prince Vegeta, he’ll be too busy with whatever he’s doing himself.”

“Right. Not like I want to be under that monster’s rule,” the fur on his tail fluffed out.

“We can’t do anything until we’re all stronger, Prince Vegeta.” Their prince always demanded full use of his title when speaking to him. Sometimes it grew tedious, but it wasn’t something that they could help. He didn’t want to go up against him, not with the disparity between their levels.

Vegeta nodded. “Indeed.” His fists curled. “Someday, I  _ will _ defeat him.” 

Nappa sighed, “Really, my Prince, why? He’s the one who helped us after our people and homeworld were obliterated.”

“Because of how he treats us, Nappa! Show some Saiyan pride. We should not be bowing down to someone else.”

Raditz shook his head and glared down at the floor. Due to his father, Bardock, he often thought something else had happened than the events Frieza mentioned. But he couldn’t be sure and he dare not bring it up to his fellow Saiyans least they think he was nuts.

They all felt the ship shake as it entered the atmosphere of the planet, and soon thereafter the slight bump as the ship landed on the soils of the unknown planet. He had hope that their stop wouldn’t take too long. They just needed to find food, which they could do without bothering the locals. It was fuel that might present a problem, but as long as the planet’s inhabitants had some form of fuel that they could use, none of them had time to  _ play _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that what happened in regards to Goku's wish became a bit more clear?
> 
> And so we have one individual who'd like to see Raditz as intersex. I'm still debating. After all at this point, I'm pretty sure there were at least three other survivors? Of course I don't believe they know about any of them, do they? Turles, Broly, and Tarble? I haven't quite made up my mind yet as there are ideas for different paths to take... That does leave off with an odd number, hmmn.


	3. Surprises

Three weeks had passed by since he’d wished upon the Dragon Balls and Shenron had granted his wish. Yet not in any way that he’d expected. Not that he wanted to believe how the dragon had done so, at least according to his friend, Bulma.

His friend had not let him out of her sight since he’d told her what had transpired. Any time he tried to train other than a walk or jog, with slow motion kata’s she yelled at him! He didn’t like that. Not at all. 

Sitting down on a rock outside with his eyes closed, his legs crossed and his hands on his knees he growled. Behind him his tail lashed. Even if he went to his home at Mount Paozu, Bulma would just find him.  _ Again _ .

He shrugged one shoulder followed by the other as he tried to work the tension out of his limbs. Circled his head around and around one way and then the opposite direction. At least stretching Bulma had not yet seemed to mind.

What he didn’t want to see or hear mention of was the horrible tiny pointed metal pieces called needles. He knew what blood work meant and if she even tried to come after him with one, he’d find some way to disappear from her line of sight.

“Goku!” Bulma called out. She was within a few yards of him by the sounds of it.

Opening his eyes he jumped up and gulped. He had to hide! Yet when he turned around to do so, Bulma was right there grabbing him by the tail.

He growled and fell to his knees. His tail still needed a bit more training if it could still be used against him.

“Let go!”

“Goku! No, I don’t think so. We’re going back to my place. Now.” She held onto his tail to drag him back. 

He had no choice but to follow if he didn’t want to feel the painful tug. If she weren’t his friend he’d bite her. He still might.

It didn’t take long before they were in one of her cars and driving off to her place.

“Bulma, why do I have to go to your place?”

She smiled, “Oh… I thought we could use the ultrasound in the laboratory.”

“Ultrasound?”

“It’s a device to scan your insides. Like an x-ray sort of.”

“Why would ya wanna look inside me?”

“Well, it’s not to see how you fit so much food in your stomach.”

He blinked, “Eh? Ya can do that?”

Bulma sighed and hopped out of her car once outside the gates of her family's home and put the car in one of the capsules she carried.

Before he could try and sneak away, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him past the gate and doors to the inside. She hurried past her mother who was watering the plants along one of the walls. Moved past her father, Dr. Briefs and into the lab.

“Sit here, Goku.” She pointed at a strange looking platform with a small connected leather-like mattress which he sat on without aforethought.

“Bulma?”

She washed her hands, put on a pair of gloves and a weird mask over her nose and mouth.

“Take off the top part of your gi.”

“Why!?” He frowned and went to sit up, but she pushed him back down.

“GOKU!”

The end of his tail twitched, but he divested of the top portion of his training outfit and laid back as the blue haired woman instructed.

Bulma nodded and then picked up a tube in one hand to smear over his abdomen.

“C-cold!” He exclaimed and when he went to sit up, he gulped at Bulma’s glare. It was more fearsome looking than when she didn’t have that thing over half her face. He laid back down and winced, but soon the coldness of the gel warmed up due to his natural body heat.

She then proceeded to lift up some strange device and pressed it against his abdomen. She pointed at a monitor.

“Huh.”

“What!?”

“By these readings, you’re eight weeks along instead of four.”

He blinked. “Is that… bad?” His brows furrowed.

“Have you been feeling nauseous at all, Goku?”

His eyes widened and he stared up at her. “How did ya know?”

Bulma chuckled. “I’m a scientist. As well as a woman. I need to know these things. Human foetus’s take nine months to grow. But it looks like your species might have a shorter gestation period.” She pointed at the screen with her free hand. “Look here, Goku.”

He blinked a few times as he stared at the screen. Tilted his head. “That looks like a teeny tiny person.”

“It is. But..” she shifted the device she had pressed against his abdomen, “there’s more than one.”

His eyes widened. “Two!?”

“Yeah. Looks like you might be having twins.”

“Might?”

“Well, sometime’s one twin absorbs the other. I think it happens more with identical twins than those that don’t share a sac.”

He frowned at the screen. “Ya two betta not try and absorb each other.” That was downright weird to think. If there were two of them, he wanted there to always be two of them. But, they were growing  _ inside _ him.

“Bulma. How long do I have ta have ‘em inside me?” Although he didn’t like the idea of how they were going to get out, but he’d made the wish, so he couldn’t do anything but wait.

“With how far along you are and the time frame of your wish, I’d say half the time of a human pregnancy. Which is usually around nine months. So you’ll give birth in around another fourteen to sixteen weeks.”

That sounded too long, but also not  _ too far _ off.

“What am I going to do?”

“You’re going to stay with me, of course. I doubt you want doctors poking and prodding you. It’s rare for an intersex  _ human _ to be fertile, and we don’t have tails,” she gestured at his tail that lay down the side of the platform she had him on. “But you need to get proper nutrition among other things.” She shook her head and placed her fingers to her forehead. “But you’re a different species. I hope it’s not too different, or this could become a problem.”

Goku sighed. “Can’t I just go home, Bulma?” He asked as she removed the device, which allowed him to sit up and grab the offered cloth to wipe away the weird feeling gel from his person.

“No, Goku. Unless you’re okay with a possible miscarriage.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s where your baby dies and gets expelled from your body before it’s developed enough to survive on its own.”

“What!? That can happen?” He gulped. As much as he found the situation weird and a tad creepy, he didn’t like the thought of what she told him.

“Yes, Goku. So if you’re not careful, you could hurt your babies,” she pointed at his stomach, “and even yourself. I know you’re the strongest person on the planet, but you do have to be careful.”

With a grumble he nodded. “Okay, Bulma. Guess I have ta listen to ya. For now.”

She removed the strange mask and smiled. “Good. Since I could see the little ones, there’s no need for bloodwork.”

He scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. “Ah, that’s good.” Had she brought one out he’d have shot out the window and hid until it was all over. But then, he might not have known the possibility that he could cause himself to miscarry if he weren’t careful.

Staring down at his feet as he shuffled to the door and into the hallway, his chest ached and he had to hold back a whimper. Kept himself from wrapping his arms around himself as he suddenly felt so alone. Which didn’t make sense to him, considering Bulma was there.

* * *

Vegeta growled at one of the inhabitants of the planet they’d landed on. It hadn’t taken long for them to gather provisions of food and water, but it was the fuel which was the problem.

“I don’t care, you  _ will _ give us fuel, or we’ll obliterate this planet.” It was a bluff, because if they did that, then they’d not have any fuel at all.

The small fuchsia colored alien lifted their hooved hand, “W-we don’t h-have fuel. The E-emperor ho-hoards it for hi-himself.”

The end of his tail, still wrapped around his waist, lashed about as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Then show me to your Emperor.”

They nodded. “Y-yes s-sir!” The bright colored being turned and led him down a path. Beyond withered trees and short and barren shrubs. Until a gate appeared made of glinting clashing neon crystals and the equally horrendous castle beyond it. It was so bright he had to squint.

Several guards glared at them and pointed sharp rocks at them in warning.

Vegeta took care of that with the smallest ki blast, turning their weapons to rubble. He sneered as their eyes shot wide and they leaped back.

The being he followed opened the door and walked inside. He followed behind until a throne room filled with bright furry throw rugs and pillows came into view. With a gilded chair carved from cooled lava rock in the center at the end of a long neon carpet.

“E-emperor, s-sir, w-we have a g-guest.” He bowed.

Vegeta refused to bow, despite the expectant look upon the tall creature’s face.

“Insolent. Guards!”

But no guards came to their emperor’s rescue and he smirked. 

“There’s no one who will save you. Have you not heard of the Saiyan’s, or Frieza’s Army?”

The creature gulped. “I… have.”

“Well, I am a part of both,” loath as he was to mention his connection to that Icejin, “and I require fuel for my spaceship. If Frieza were to hear of someone not giving one of his soldiers a resource they were in need of, what do you imagine he’d do?”

He watched the bright colored Emperor's color drain until he looked pasty white and could not hold back from smirking as the being began to shake in earnest.

“F-fuel! Right! You need fuel.” He stood up. “I have plenty of fuel. This way,” he led Vegeta to another room. As large as the throne room itself, filled with barrel upon barrel of fuel.

“This will do.” He turned on his scouter, “Nappa. Raditz. I’ve found the fuel we’re going to need.”

Once the Emperor moved out of the room and had his back turned to him, he shot him with a ki blast straight through the heart. The only one to run to the body with a cry was a tiny creature of the same race who looked rather similar in many ways to the Emperor.

“Y-you killed him!”

He quirked a brow. “He should have been paying more attention. Watch out, or you’ll be next,” he flashed his fangs at the youth who cowered back. If he and his fellow Saiyans didn’t obliterate their planet, or at least purge every sentient being on it, then the kid would learn that those under the Emperor would be glad he was dead.

Nappa and Raditz appeared, running toward him. Both bowed to him.

“Carry as many barrels as you two can.” If he didn’t think they needed it, he would have left them to their own devices and went back to the ship. Instead, he lifted a couple up himself and left the palace for where they’d left their spaceship.

Once on board, they set the fuel in the storage area. Then Nappa took one to refuel the tank.

“We’ll be taking off again soon, Raditz.”

He nodded. “Yeah.” His brows furrowed as someone came running. “Whoa, Prince Vegeta…”

“What is it?” He glared.

He pointed outside the ship. “Isn’t that a Saiyan?”

Vegeta turned to stare out of the ship and blinked. He snickered. “Well, it looks like this place was holding someone prisoner.” They watched as the Saiyan, shorter than Vegeta himself, walked up to Nappa.

Nappa bowed to the Saiyan.

“Why’s Nappa bowing?”

“Because, that Saiyan is my brother, Tarble.”

“What!? I thought for sure he was dead.”

“As did we all. As long as he doesn’t try to challenge me as leader, we’ll welcome his presence. The more Saiyans, the better. It’s just too bad he’s not a female.”

“Do ya know if he’s intersex?”

“Hmmn. I don’t know.”

Vegeta’s brother walked inside and toward him once he spotted him with Nappa trailing behind and shutting the door.

“Big brother!” Tarble called out and ran up to him, “You’re alive!”

He grunted. “Disappointed?”

Tarble shook his head. “No! I’m so glad. I heard Vegetasei was destroyed, and when I went to investigate I landed here looking for fuel. But…” he frowned down at the ki-restrictors on his wrists.

Vegeta quirked a brow. “Guess there’s nothing for it,” he turned to take out a small sharp prod to short circuit the devices around his younger brothers wrists to free his power. Not that his brother ever used his power. Despite being born into the Royal line, and having a good power level, he didn’t act like it.

Once the devices were off, Tarble grinned and rubbed each of his wrists. “Thank you, Vegeta!”

He scoffed. “Go sit down and buckle up. We’re taking off to find Raditz’s brother.” He wondered if there were anyone else who’d managed to survive. Somehow.

Tarble nodded, found a seat and swiftly buckled in while Nappa and Raditz took the controls. Nappa took the pilot’s seat and Raditz navigation. Vegeta himself sat down, buckled up and crossed his arms, his eyes closed.

“Tarble…” he opened his eyes.

“Yes, big brother?”

“Hnn. There’s something I want to ask you, but it can wait until we locate…,” he turned his gaze to the back of Raditz’s head, “what was his name again, Raditz, that brother of yours?”

“Kakarot.”

“Right.”

“Well, okay, Vegeta,” Tarble stared at him owlishly.

If more than just Kakarot were intersex, if not a single female could be found, then their race might have a chance to flourish again. Except, like when their ancestors had left Sadala to find a new planet, they’d have to find a new one again. Where it would be only Saiyan kind thriving there as the dominant species. Where they could give rise to pureblooded Saiyans again. Without a female, or a fertile intersex member of their race it would have been impossible. But Raditz mention of his brother and his biology had given rise to hope. But there remained the problem of Frieza. Somehow they’d have to get rid of him, because he did not believe that the Icejin would leave them alone and allow them to continue their bloodlines.

They’d find a way.  _ He _ would find a way. It was just a matter of time, but the sooner the better, for the sake of his once great race that he would see return to greatness once again. And it would all start with the defeat of Frieza and his ilk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for continuing to read! I hope you found this chapter to your liking. So what do you consider a surprise? Hoping they were good ones!
> 
> So, on my profile I've put up a /possible/ schedule. I don't know if I'll manage to keep to it or not, we shall see. Although if I have the muse for something and it's not due for posting... I just feel odd not posting it once it's finished and edited, heh. Habits hnn?


	4. Troubles

Within two weeks time, Goku couldn’t stand it anymore. Not being able to train, or compete. He wasn’t interested in the zeni offered as a prize, but if there were any strong people to fight, he wanted to test his own limits and exceed them. To get stronger himself he needed to face stronger opponents.

But somehow, every time he tried to sneak out of the guest room at Capsule Corp via the window, Bulma knew. Like she had some sort of sixth sense that had her reeling him back in. He was stronger than her, sure, but she was also his friend. He knew she was just concerned, but it was getting to be too much.

At least at Capsule Corp he was able to keep from having unplanned and unwanted run ins with Chichi. Being around her was  _ too _ awkward. Had she only wanted to be friends and not something more as Bulma had explained to him it wouldn’t have bothered him, unless that was she interfered in a spar. Not that he had been able to spar with anyone since his oldest living friend had found out what was going on inside his body.

He shuddered, remembering that something was growing in his body. Eating his food, drinking whatever liquids he ingested and doing something with his ki. Perhaps had he grown up  _ aware _ of the possibility he wouldn’t feel as though some parasite was leeching his life away, slowly, but surely.

Rubbing the back of his head as the end of his tail curled into what looked like a question mark. Shifting his gaze to the window, he opened it and flew out and up onto a tree branch. There weren’t many trees at Capsule Corp. Not so close to West City.

He longed to be back at Mount Paozu, in his grandpa’s little house. Where he could smell the fresh scent of pine, birch, and other trees. Where he could hear the waterfall and take a shower beneath it. 

Despite his inner turmoil, he had listened to Bulma. The city was closer to emergency services than the middle of nowhere as she called Mount Paozu. An area where people rarely visited unless they knew someone who lived there.

That didn’t mean he understood the danger. He always rose up to meet every challenge. To fight against any threat. This wasn’t one he could fight. And it was his own fault. He should not have made so silly a wish and yet he still longed to have something of his very own. A being that was just like himself.

Sometimes, he wished he had not known about being not of the Earth as his Grandpa had told him, or of his betrothal to some prince. 

Goku shook his head and stared down at his still flat abdomen. It would only be a short while before he started to show. Everything he knew about pregnancy, Bulma taught him. And everything she told him only made him feel hot in the face, or faint with terror of the unknown.

Glancing in the direction of one of the small local tournaments he thought about getting out of the tree and flying there.  _ Just to watch _ . That couldn’t hurt any!

Bulma, whom he hadn’t notice walk out of the Capsule Corp. building, called to him, her hand akimbo, “Goku!” She yelled.

He blinked and glanced down at her, grabbing the limbs of the tree from jumping at the sound of her voice when she upped the volume.

“Heh, heh, hey Bulma.”

She arched one brow, her lips twisted for a moment before she spoke. “Don’t you, hey Bulma, me, Goku. Don’t think I’m not onto you Mister.”

“Whatcha mean?” He scratched his cheek under the outer corner of his eye.

“I keep tabs on what’s going on in the city, especially knowing you and your penchant for sparring. Which you  _ cannot _ do!”

He floated down to the ground and stood in front of her. She only took one step back and frowned up at him.

“Bulma, I know! Ya’ve told me a hundred times or more already.”

“Well, if you know, then stop thinking about sparring, or fighting, and just follow the doctors orders.”

“Can’t I just go watch?”

She leaned forward a bit and waved a finger in front of her. “Ah-ah Goku. If you go you won’t want to just watch. You’ll want to join. Then you’ll forget all about why you can’t. Then if you get hit, especially in the stomach or abdomen, you could lose the baby.”

Although he’d been thinking of it as more of some sort of parasite, he instinctively growled and placed his hands over where the ki of the lifeforms growing within him radiated from.

Bumla grinned, “Aww, protective mama bear instincts.”

His tail lashed and he sighed. “How much longer is this going to continue? You won’t even let me go home.”

“That’s because…”

He cut her off. “I know. It’s too far away from any doctor or ambulance. I’m not  _ that _ far along. You said so yourself. Why can’t I stay home for a few weeks?”

“In case of complications. Oh, and are we forgetting Chichi? The girl is obsessed with you and the idea of having your babies. And if she learns about this and how you got pregnant she might try and find the dragon balls herself.”

“You think she’d do somethin’ like that?”

“Well,” she pointed at him, “you did.”

He forced out a chuckle and scratched at the back of his head. “Err…”

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “It’s fine Goku. You’re betrothed to some prince of your people… wherever those people are. But one has to wonder, how will your prince feel should he find out about this?”

He gulped. “I dunno.” Tilting his head he grinned, “Maybe he’s strong and someone I’ll get ta fight.”

“Seriously, Goku? Unless you’ve given birth by the time you meet him, you can’t fight him. Not at all.”

“Bulma! Yer no fun!”

“Of course not! I’m only looking out for you, my friend, and your baby. I wish you had some other hobbies you enjoyed aside from fighting. Now, I bet you and the little one are getting hungry, so let’s go inside. My mother should be done making a feast sized banquet.”

His stomach growled and he rubbed the back of his head and grinned. “Heh. Yeah, I’m starving.” It was the  _ one _ thing that she didn’t try and take away from him. In fact, she made sure that he had food and liquids available to him at all times. And no one made any complaints either, even though he was eating more than twice or even three times what he typically consumed. It took a lot more than it used to, to satiate him. And now he was eating more than just to satiation, but to fullness at every sitting. 

“You might start showing in another couple of weeks time. My estimation is you’ll look to be about four months along at six to eight weeks into your pregnancy, Goku.”

“Showing? Whatcha mean Bulma?”

She whirled around to point at his stomach when they entered the kitchen which overflowed with food on the table and the cupboards. “The little ones are going to keep growing. So it’ll be more obvious.”

He groaned at the thought. His abs were going to disappear as a result. People were going to think he was fat and not carrying a baby or two. Everyone he knew thought he was a man. Of course he was, that was how he thought of himself. He just had…  _ extra parts _ which allowed him to be capable of carrying offspring. Not even his grandpa had told him about  _ that _ .

Instead of thinking too much more on how everything had, or would continue to change he grinned at Panchy, “Thank’s Panchy!” He sat down at the table and dug into the food that had been provided. Bulma was a good friend and for that he was thankful, even if at times her current overprotectiveness got to be too much.

Panchy made sure to bring him new dishes if he ran out and wasn’t yet full.

Bulma watched him from across the table in her own seat, eating her own dish. When she placed her chopsticks down for a moment to speak, she told him, “In three weeks time, there will be a baby shower. Before then, we should tell the others that you’re expecting.”

They’d been over that a little before. He didn’t feel comfortable telling the others. But he knew they’d find out sooner or later and it wasn’t something Bulma was going to let him hide.

Once he felt well and truly full he leaned back in his seat, patted his belly, and stared across at Bulma. “Why does everyone ‘ave ta know, Bulma?”

“We’ve been over this, Goku. They need to know so they don’t get you into a situation where you and your babies could get hurt, or worse. I’m calling them today to come over and  _ you _ will tell them. They are your friends and care about you.”

“I dun think they’ll believe me.”

She smiled, “Oh? Perhaps not, but they’ll believe me and if they don’t, we can just do another ultrasound with them in the room. It’s the best form of evidence.”

He had not thought this would get so complicated and was tempted to escape back to Mount Paozu, or anywhere that Bulma  _ couldn’t _ find him.

Bulma stood up and walked over to the landline and called their mutual friends. He listened as she got ahold of Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Master Roshi. It might not have been everyone they knew, but it was enough.

The end of the call always ended with, “Yes. Goku has something to tell everyone. So I expect you all to get here by the end of the day. Bye.”

He wanted to hide, but he also wanted to see the gang all together again. Would have loved to gauge their strength and spar with them, but he knew Bulma would quickly put an end to what she called  _ nonsense _ in his  _ condition _ . Still, maybe they could save him from her and her  _ mothering _ .

Three hours later, Goku and Bulma’s friends arrived at Capsule Corp. With Yamcha and Krillin carrying Master Roshi and Turtle. They all landed on the grounds about the same time.

Krillin asked, “Are you okay, Goku?”

Goku scratched the back of his head and nervously grinned, “Heh heh. Yeah, I’m fine, Krillin.”

Master Roshi walked up to him. “Bulma said you had something to tell us?”

He gulped. This was going to be more difficult than he’d thought with them all staring expectantly at him. This wasn’t like the time they’d had to face down an enemy. As far as he was aware there weren’t  _ any _ enemies. 

Bulma sighed and walked to his side. “Okay, everyone, have a seat. What Goku is about to tell you is going to blow your minds.”

They glanced at each other and then back at Bulma and Goku.

“Sit down,” Bulma frowned at them and they immediately took their seats.

Panchy came outside with a jug of fresh made lemonade and poured Goku a glass first before anyone else. “Here you go, Goku.”

“Thanks, Panchy,” he smiled and took a quick sip as he sat down on one of the outdoor seats. Shifting his gaze around he made certain there was no one else but those who had been invited there. However there was one individual’s ki he could sense, but with their ears it wasn’t something they wouldn’t have been able to hear  _ anyway _ .

“Well, Goku? What is it?” Yamcha asked as Panchy handed him a glass of lemonaide too.

Once everyone had a glass of their own, and had it set aside, Goku sighed.

“Eh, heh heh,” he rubbed the back of his head, “Well, ya see, I made a wish on the dragon balls.”

“You did?” They blinked.

Krillin cocked his head, “You usually ask us to go with you when you’re gathering those.”

“We-ell, I just really wanted ta make a wish, but what happened wasn’t what I thought would happen.”

Tien quirked a brow, “And just what  _ did _ happen, if you don’t mind us prying, Goku?”

Goku glanced at Bulma who nodded to him and he looked back at his gathered friends. “We-ell, the wish I made, I wished ta ‘ave kids with my prince.”

“With your prince, Goku?” Master Roshi stroked his beard. “Well, even if it's with another man, I guess Shenron  _ could _ grant it, but where are your children?”

Goku paled as he placed his hand over his stomach. Letting others know what was going on wasn’t something he had wanted to let on, but Bulma was right. Better to let them know now instead of when he went into labor. Which sounded horribly painful. Not that he wasn’t used to pain. Not when he liked fighting so much. “Right here.”

Oolong stared at where Goku’s hand rested. His jaw dropped. “Goku, I hate ta tell ya, but you’re a guy. There’s no way ya can have kids inside you.”

Bulma cleared her throat. “Oh, but he can and he does. If you need proof I have an ultrasound ready in the laboratory.”

Goku sighed. “I don’t think they need that.” His brow furrowed and he leaned forward, expression serious as he told them, “I am a man, but I  _ do _ have lady parts too.” He closed his eyes and winced, not wanting to see their expressions. He didn’t want to see disappointment, or disgust.

Master Roshi cleared his throat first after several moments had passed on by. “Well, congratulations, Goku. You’ll make a great father… or… mother?”

Bulma placed one hand on her cheek and held one elbow with her free hand as Goku opened one eye, “Let’s just call him a parent.”

“Riiight,” they nodded.

Goku exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and opened his other eye too. “You guys aren’t mad?”

Chiaotzu shook his head. “Why would we be, Goku?”

“We-ell, I made a silly wish, didn’t I?”

Yamcha snickered. “It’s not silly. Oolong’s wish was silly.”

Everyone laughed, except Oolong who frowned.

“Huh, guess you’re right,” Goku grinned, abashed.

Master Roshi nodded. “Right So, you’re going to have a baby.”

“Two babies,” he corrected.

“Eh!? Twins?” They practically squealed.

Goku and Bulma nodded.

“Yeah. I can’t believe it myself. I thought Shenron would grant my wish by giving me a couple of little kids that were walking around or something, so I was surprised with how he granted it.” He told his friends, and although it was nice to have them around, something still didn’t feel right.

Puar floated next to Yamcha. “Maybe you should make another wish, when you can, so you can meet your prince, Goku.”

“I didn’t think of that!” He chuckled. Instead of wishing for his prince to be there with him, he’d wished for kids and oh boy, look what had happened.

Everyone chuckled, even Bulma giggled. He scratched the back of his head, closed his eyes and grinned.

Goku stilled, his eyes snapped open and he stared up at the sky, his brows furrowed. Master Roshi and the others gazed up as well. 

Bulma frowned. “What are we all looking at?”

“We can’t see what it is. But… I feel something,” Goku muttered, “someone strong…,” he wondered if they were coming to Earth, or just passing through.

* * *

Vegeta growled, “Hurry up Nappa! We don’t have all day.” Things were _not_ going as expected. Someone had forgotten to check on the fuel gauge and now they didn't have time to fill it.  


Nappa nodded, “Yes, Prince Vegeta.”

Raditz pushed one button and lever after another.

Tarble asked, “Are we going to crash, big brother?”

Vegeta frowned at his brother. “No. We’re not going to crash, but it will be a bumpy landing. If its anything else but bumpy or smooth, Nappa and Raditz  _ know _ what will happen.”

Raditz gulped. "Don't worry, Princes, we'll get ya'll there safe and sound."  


Nappa’s brows furrowed as his grip tightened on the controls.  


Tarble nodded. “I see,” he sat down and strapped himself into one of the chairs bolted to the floor of the ship - following his brothers example. “Don’t you have anymore fuel?”

“There’s no time and the tank is on the outside. It’s too risky,” Nappa told them, “we’re better off landing.”

Raditz nodded. “At least it’s the planet we were looking for. _Earth._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I do hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. What do you imagine might happen next? Feel free to speculate! I have plans, but its always interesting to see who might guess right.


	5. Bumpy Landings

Vegeta scowled at the crew as he held onto the arms of his seat. Even his younger brother Tarble had a death grip on his own seat’s arms.

  
  
Raditz gritted his teeth as he pulled up on the controls then pressed a couple of buttons and jiggled another lever. On and on he proceeded as sweat gathered on his brow and upper lip. Licking his lips in concentration he quickly hid his tongue back in his mouth as they began to descend quickly through the atmosphere of the planet.

“Fuck!” Raditz growled as his body leaned one direction in hopes of not crashing full on.

  
  
Nappa himself had hold of other controls and turned a few knobs. “You’d better land this ship  _ now _ Raditz. It won't just be the prince who kicks your lower class ass if you don’t get it right.”

Vegeta cackled. “Oh, yes, Raditz will get a beat down by all of us.”

Tarble shook his head with his eyes still closed, “It’s not his fault.”

“And who was it that was supposed to check that the fuel gage was full?” The elder prince growled.

Before anyone could say anything, Raditz cried out.

“We’re going in! Hold on tight!”

The long haired Saiyan pulled back on the controls and pressed a button. Upon pressing said button the wheels of the craft came out and bounced on the uneven ground below. Everyone was jostled as the craft continued to bounce along.

  
  
When the craft felt as if it were about to tip over and crash into a bunch of trees, suddenly everything stopped!

* * *

Goku stared at the spaceship with jaw agape. “Whoa. That’s a huge ship an’ th’ strong people’re inside!”

Bulma frowned, “They’re going to crash, Goku.”

Goku glanced at his friends. “We better help before someone gets hurt.” He lifted up off the ground and went to reach for the back part of the ship. Yamcha and Krillin were on either side of him just a few feet up and tugging on the tail end too. Tien and Chiaotzu were on the right of the craft pushing on it so that it didn’t flip over. 

Goku couldn’t see into the thing from where he was, but he tugged on it even as Bulma yelled.

“Goku! Be careful! Remember your condition!”

He didn’t want to think about that. If this was going to hurt the twins it’d be bad, but he couldn’t ignore whatever or whoever was in the ship that could get hurt or hurt everything around them if they crashed.

The big vehicle slowed down with all of them helping as Goku’s muscles strained.

“Did it stop, guys?” He asked the others.

Krillin moved away from it and rubbed his bald head. “Heh, looks like it Goku.”

Yamcha removed his own hands and nodded. “Yep. We’re good here. But who's in this hunk of junk?”

Everyone jumped aside when a door opened.

Goku’s eyes widened as a huge bald guy with a mustache stomped down followed by some long haired guy. They both had some weird looking furry belt around their waists. 

The energy they were giving off had the hair on the back of his head standing on end, and his hair was already all over the place to begin with.

Yamcha and Krillin took defensive stances, ready to fight if they had to.

Someone still inside the ship laughed. “Oh, this should prove to be  _ interesting.” _ Some short guy with a similar belt and flame shaped hair walked down off the ship. The next guy too looked similar to him, but had bangs and was shorter yet. At least  _ his _ energy didn’t feel so bad, even if it was just as strong.

Goku’s tail wagged as he thought he might have a chance to spar with these strong guys.

Bulma however had run up and grabbed him by the elbow. “Don’t even think about it mister. You’ll have to sit this one out and  _ wait.” _

He blinked and looked down at Bumla. He lifted his free hand to scratch the back of his head. “Aww, Bulma, tha’s not fair. I wanna fight an’ see who’s th’ strongest.”

The long haired of the five that had existed the aircraft locked eyes with Goku.

“Why, Kakarot, you look so much like father, ya could practically be ‘is clone.”

Goku looked to his right and to his left. “Whose Kakarot?”

The long haired alien frowned and pointed right at Goku. “You  _ are _ , little brother.”

“Uh, I think yer mistaken. My name’s Son Goku.”

Bulma pat Goku on the shoulder. “Goku, we talked about this. You  _ are _ from somewhere else even if you don’t remember.”

Well, Grandpa Gohan  _ had _ told him, but he wasn’t sure it was a good thing now that these guys were here.

Pushing Bulma behind him he frowned and lifted a fist. “What’re ya doin’ here?”

The one dressed in blue without bangs stepped forward. “We are here to investigate if there are any Saiyans here.” He turned around to look at the planet. “A Saiyan that  _ should _ have culled this planet, but,” he stared at Krillian, Yamcha, Bulma, Tien, and the others, “it would appear that did not happen.” The guy turned to stare back into Goku’s eyes, “So tell me, Kakarot, why these weaklings are still alive?”

Bulma yelled, “Who are you calling weaklings!?”

  
  
Goku blinked. “I dunno what you're talking about, but this is my home and these are my friends. Ya should go back to where ya came from.”

The big bald one growled, “That is no way to speak to the crown prince.”

Everyone around Goku gasped. Goku blinked and lifted a hand to cover his belly.  _ This _ was  _ his _ prince? Surely not. He sounded cruel and looked mean. He could tell he was really strong, but that didn’t mean he was a good person.

The crown prince lifted a hand and turned on something on his face. A piece of tinted glass. The guy scoffed. “Pathetic. You might be the strongest on this planet, but you’re just a weakling.”

The bald one glanced at the crown prince. “So, what do you want to do about him, Prince Vegeta?”

The shortest of the five walked over and stood in front of Goku. “Brother, think wisely. Kakarot is valuable to our race, if you don’t want us to go extinct.”

Bulma laughed. “Yeah, you hear that you big oafs?”

The end of Goku’s tail twitched in irritation. “I’m not weak an’ even if I am, I can get stronger. I just have to train.”

Bulma gasped and grabbed onto Goku’s arm again. “You  _ can’t train _ Goku! Not in your condition, remember!?”

* * *

Vegeta glared at his brother. He should blast him, the pathetic weakling. Even with his power level he was good, but he  _ wasted _ it! And yet Tarble spoke truth. 

His glare turned to Kakarot as the orange donned one spoke and then on the blue haired earthling woman.

  
  
Nappa lowered his head to whisper, “My prince, the scent from the third class.”

Vegeta inhaled, his mouth parting. He growled. “Who the hell fucked you, Kakarot?”

Kakarot’s eyes widened and his face turned red as a beet. “Uh… no one.”

Bulma nodded. “That’s right. Why would you even ask that, are you a pervert?”

Vegeta pushed the woman and Tarble away from Kakarot. He reached up and grabbed the blue and orange over the taller Saiyan’s chest and tugged him down. “I can  _ smell _ that you’re with cub.  _ Someone _ had to have fucked you for you to be pregnant. I’d like to know who would dare touch what does not belong to them.  _ Who touched  _ **_you!?”_ **

Kakarot cocked his head. “You’re touching me right now, Vegeta.”

“Idiot!” He growled, showing his sharp canines. “Who got you pregnant?”

Kakarot lifted a hand to scratch his cheek. “Eh, th’ eternal dragon, Shenron, I guess?”

Bulma giggled. 

Vegeta frowned. “A dragon? Where is this dragon? I’ll fucking chop off his balls and feed it to him.”

Goku’s eyes widened.

Yamcha and Krillian fell on their backs laughing.

Tien smirked while Chiaotzu stared open mouthed. 

Bulma placed a hand on her hip and shook her head. “Shenron didn’t  _ fuck _ Goku.”

“Then who did?” Vegeta snapped.

Bulma whistled. “Jealous, much?”

Vegeta let go of the idiot’s cloth and stepped back to glare at them. He should just blast the planet. If not for Kakarot being intersex he’d obliterate him as well. “A prince has no reason to be jealous, but only a Saiyan should have given Kakarot cubs.”

Bulma chuckled again while Kakarot just shook his head and looked between them, utterly confused. “Well now, Prince Vegeta, Goku here made a wish to the eternal dragon, Shenron?”

“A wish?” Vegeta frowned. He’d heard about such stories but had believed them to be utter rubbish.

Goku nodded. “Yeah, a wish. I didn’t know I could get pregnant. I just asked to have children with my prince and when they didn’t show up I went and talked to Bulma. She showed me stuff and we found out I was pregnant.”

Vegeta blinked. He wasn’t sure this was the truth. “Your prince?” That meant the oaf hadn’t given any names. Kakarot had two princes as a Saiyan. Vegeta himself, and Vegeta’s younger brother. “So either I or Tarble are the sire?”

Tarble had been quiet until then. “What!?” He shook his head. “No way it’s me. If Kakarot was betrothed to you, wouldn't that mean you’d be his prince?”

Vegeta growled, “Tch. If this story is even true. I don’t trust it.”

Kakarot’s shoulders slumped.

“But if it is, then Kakarot is carrying the next generation of Saiyans. Do you fucking have any clue what Frieza will do if he finds out!? We have to destroy this planet and take Kakarot somewhere no one can find the idiot.”

Kakarot stomped his foot on the ground and glared at them, the wind picked up. His meager strength doubled.

  
  
Vegeta turned to stare at him. He smirked. “A little stronger than you let on, but still not even as strong as your brother,” he thumbed at Raditz.

“You will  _ not _ destroy this planet!”

Raditz chuckled. “You won't win, brother. No matter how much you like to fight like any Saiyan.”

“What do I have to do so ya’ll will leave this planet alone? It’s my home.”

Nappa laughed. “Like the prince will show any mercy.”

Tarble sighed. “Brother, perhaps you should leave this planet alone. If it has a wish granting dragon, then perhaps it can be of some use to us.”

“Frieza can’t learn about  _ that _ or we’ll be in worse shit than we already are,” Vegeta lifted a hand and began to gather his ki.

  
  
Kakarot grabbed him by the wrist. “I’d rather die than let ya hurt my friends and destroy my home.”

“You are a Saiyan, not an Earthling, Kakarot!” The prince glowered and quickly had to extinguish the ki so it didn’t hurt the possible full blooded Saiyans the idiot was carrying.

Nappa and Raditz glared at Kakarot’s friends.

Nappa asked, “How about we break them all?”

Tarble growled, “I’ll stop you if I have to. Stop and think!”

Yamcha and the others gulped. They were all of them ready to fight even if it meant to their own ends if it was to protect the planet.

Vegeta closed his eyes and dragged in a breath. “Fine. But it’s only delaying the inevitable. Once Frieza gets here he’ll blow up the planet himself and anyone who defies him. He already destroyed Vegetasei even though the Saiyans were his damn little soldiers.” Which meant he’d be after Kakarot if he learned that there was even a remote chance of the Saiyan race being able to repopulate. They guy had spies throughout their Universe.

Kakarot’s eyes rounded. “If ya promise to leave Earth alone and stop hurting other planets I know a way ya can train for a year and only lose one day’s time.”

Vegeta laughed. “You think if we were able to defeat Freiza that we’d just  _ stop? _ Saiyans are  _ warriors. _ We live and breathe fighting.”

“That dun mean you have to kill people or destroy planets.”

With a smirk he nodded to Nappa and Raditz before smiling at Kakarot. “Oh, well, perhaps we can turn over a new leaf,” Vegeta didn’t think so, but he wasn’t going to say it aloud to the moron.

Kakarot blinked. “Really? That was easy.”

“I am the Crown Prince of All Saiyans after all.”

Tarble lifted his hand, “You mean King, don’t you?”

He growled, “Our  _ father _ was the king. I’m not dishonoring him by taking on that title.”

  
  
Tarble sighed. “I guess… but it’s always been done that way.”

“He did not die an honorable death. He died because the planet was destroyed by the hand of someone he was supposed to trust.” No one could trust that icejin. Certainly not now. “And he’s tried to tell us that it was an asteroid when it was him.” But they had all kept quiet about it. Biding their time.

Kakarot placed a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder. “I’m sorry ya all had to go through that, but that means ya all should know what it feels like ta lose yer friends, yer family, yer planet. It’s not nice so ya shouldn’t do it to others.”

Vegeta smacked Kakarot’s hand away. He didn’t want to listen!

“We just want to be free of Frieza. The only way to do that is to kill him. He doesn’t care.” He would  _ not _ let his voice wobble, nor let any damn tears fall. He was the damn prince, even if it was a dead race. He would be strong for their memory and for those who had somehow managed to survive. Even if they were trash. But when had trash looked so good? He shook his head. Vegeta wasn’t about to let himself be led astray.

Kakarot asked, “Do ya really have to kill him?”

“Some people deserve to die. He and his family lead the PTO. They send us and others in to cull planets so that he can sell them to those looking to buy an entire planet as a vacation home.”

Bulma and the others grimaced.

“That’s horrible!” The blue haired woman huffed and smacked a fist into her palm.

Kakarot nodded. “Okay. I’ll show ya where ya can train Vegeta. I dunno if Kami will let all of us train there, but if it’ll stop this Frieza from destroying anymore planets than that’s what we’ll do.”

“Kami!?” The five who’d landed in the ship gasped.

Vegeta frowned. “You? You’re friends with a god?”

Kakarot rubbed the back of his head. “I dunno if he’s a god? He’s a guardian of Earth and he’s helped me train before. He’ll help if it means protecting this planet and the Universe too.”

Just because the idiot knew a god, or whatever, didn’t mean he was any smarter. But if he could himself get stronger, then he’d use whatever tools and idiots he had at his disposal.

  
  
Bulma frowned. “And why do you think you’re going to train, Goku? Do you  _ want _ to lose thw twins?”

Vegeta’s jaw dropped. “Twins!?” Twins were  _ rare _ . Either Kakarot was super lucky or super fertile. But then was it fertility when it involved a wish? Better if Kakarot proved to be very fertile, then they could easily repopulate. Except they needed a planet for that and Vegetasei was gone. Sadalasei had been long lost.

  
  
Kakarot chuckled. “Yeah.”

“And just why would you be training when you’re pregnant? If these are indeed my children, then you should keep them safe.”

“Awww, but I wanna fight too.”

“No,” Vegeta growled. “Like you’re even strong enough anyway!”

Kakarot growled back, his tail twitching behind him fast and furious. “I’m gonna train! I just have ta have th’ twins first. And someone has ta show ya where this place is and what ta do when yer there.”

Bulma sighed. “Fine, fine. I’ll get some capsules ready so you have food and water and the tools for hunting and fishing.”

Kakarot grinned. “Thank ya Bulma!”

“But, someone has to go who’ll make sure you don’t train until your babies are born.”

Tarble grinned. “I can do that.”

Raditz frowned. “I’m his brother, I should get to go too.”

Nappa arched a brow. “I’m the one that takes care of the royal family.”

Bulma sighed. “Perhaps you can all go then. If this Frieza guy is as bad and as strong as you say.”

Kakarot nodded. “Yeah. It’ll be up to Kami and Mr. Popo. But first, let’s get something to eat, I’m starving.”

All of the orange donned Saiyans friends fell on their backs except the blue haired woman who just shook her head with a fond smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Sorry its been so long. Things got crazy and when I did get back... well let's just say it was a bit difficult to get back into this.. but hopefully this chapter will still be good. I haven't given up on any of these, but the muse lately has been more with Renai no Jikuu and Itoshi Raibaru, but when I can I'll update this fic and Boku no Uchuu ni Kimi ga Iru.
> 
> Do let me know what you think of this chapter. I've been having trouble with it, but figured better to post what I have than mangle it and never post? ;;


End file.
